


Soulmates [Kagehina & Daisuga]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nerd Kageyama Tobio, New Years, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: What are soulmates? Maybe they're just random people.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Anime Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 9





	Soulmates [Kagehina & Daisuga]

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from anime one shots on Wattpad, check me out @ Kyokerry

Koshi Sugawara, a smart boy with a passion for science. Although his young age he was in University and as he put it he had skipped a couple of years. He had a tattoo of a skull with wings, a little like crow’s, he wondered who his soulmate was a lot of the time. Soulmates were the dictating factor of whether to love someone in today’s society. Suga was someone who never left his house, except for school. As he put it he was too busy studying for homework, but it was pretty much common knowledge that he did not take around 12 hours a day, especially because he was smart. People thought he was studying his soulmate because he was going to find them at around this age.

Hinata Shoyo wasn’t the type to pay attention to his soulmate tattoo, he did not like obsessing over it and probably did not know what it was. He should’ve started paying attention to it after a couple of people not working out. In terms of dating friends, it was okay most of the time but it never worked for Hinata. He tried Kenma, Bokuto, Atsumu and many others. Hinata loved playing volleyball but he was not on a team, he needed a setter to set for him and the volleyball club was more or less just a club for fanboys. 

On New Year’s Day, Hinata went up to the shrine and was praying when someone walked up behind him, this was not unusual as such because many people did do this but it felt different, his heart was racing faster. What are you doing Hinata? Get a grip. He tried to push this aside. “Hello?” The man said to him. Hinata turned around. He saw a familiar face. The face of the man who saved him, from his homework.  
“Hello”  
“How are you, Hinata?”  
“I’m good,” He said, extending his hands and showing Suga his tattoo. It was a familiar tattoo for Suga. It was his friend Kageyams’s tattoo. He was awestruck and he didn’t know what to say.  
“Your tattoo..”  
“You like it?”  
“I know it,” Suga said finally able to get words out “It’s Kageyama’s tattoos,”  
“What’s yours, Suga?” Hinata said he was very excited. Suga showed him the peculiar tattoo and Hinata recognised it.  
“Daichi,” He mumbled  
“YOU KNOW IT!!!!!” Suga was excited. “I’ll introduce you to Kageyama and you introduce me to my soulmate!”

.  
“Hi, Suga, I’m guessing this is Kageyama,”  
“Yes, Hinata this is Kageyama, and Kageyama this is your soulmate Hinata,”  
“So this is my soulmate Hinata?”  
“Yep,”  
“I’m Daichi Sawamura, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Sugawara Koshi,”


End file.
